Sleep
by TheStarCrossedLady
Summary: A Short Story for a picture I drew. Danny has had another long night of hero work protecting the city, with another day coming he still has things to do but the physical and mental strain of over working is starting to take its toll on our hero.


Breathing hard the thief paid no attention to the white puffs of breath that were trailing behind him as he ran full speed down the dark back alleyways of Amity Park. He dared to glance back behind to see if his pursuer was still after him but he should have kept running for when he turned back around a shadowy figure materialized in his path causing him to come to a screeching halt. The figure was none other than Super hero Danny Phantom, he looked rather annoyed when the robber slightly stumbled into his crossed arms, there was a wide eyed look of panic followed by a shocked gasp as the thief was caught off guard by Danny's sudden appearance, he tried to back pedal away but the young crime fighter reached out and quickly grabbed him by the shirt while with his other hand began to glow green. The thief braced himself to be vaporized however suddenly felt himself being constricted from his hands and arms by bright glowing energy bands.

Before the thief could protest Danny dragged him to the end of the ally where it opened up into an deserted street, he then pushed the criminal down to sit by a dumpster and then tossed the bag of stolen goods into the burglars lap.

"Sit. Stay. Good Thief, you stay put until the police pick you up ok," Danny said sternly while pointing at the thief who scowled at him.

Danny then pressed a finger to a small device in his ear. "Jeffery, you read me?" he said taking one last look at the thief before walking away.

"Loud and clear Champ!" sang the voice on the other end of the small communicator.

"I got another grab and go located between Orange Grove Avenue; just off Sunset Blvd have a patrol unit pick him up by the trash." Danny said firmly.

"Right away Champ! Do you want me to put a rush on it?" Jeffery asked.

Danny smirked and finally lifted off the ground and rose into the sky, "No thanks, our thieving friend isn't going anywhere,"

"Gotcha Champ, Jeff out,"

The thief had watched Danny walk away too into his conversation; he felt enraged that young do-gooder quickly forgot about him and even mocked him! Like hell he was going to wait for the police to come and pick him up, when he saw the Hero fly off he speedily rose and run off but before he even got 5 steps he was yanked back from behind. Falling hard on his bottom the thief wondered what stopped him, he looked back to see a green glowing energy chain trailing behind him attached to the ground. In total surprise the thief tried desperately to pull away but to no avail, distant sirens and flashes of red and blue could be seen approaching. Giving up at last the thief pondered when the young hero planted the energy chain.

Gliding through the sky Danny zoned over Amity Park looking for any more trouble makers tonight. The past few nights had been exhausting and Danny could feel the tiredness catch up to him but he pushed himself to do one last sweep of the city before calling it a night even though technically it was morning, they sky was beginning to change from dark to light. He glanced at his wrist pushing a button on the side that made the LED time appear, 6:37AM is what it read. Letting out a tired sigh Danny looked below once more, nothing looked unusual so with his final sweep he turned towards his apartment.

Arriving at his apartment complex, Danny landed on their small pathetic excuse of a balcony and phased through the window into the messy living room. The apartment was dark and quiet, Danny made his way to his room to grab some clothes, he didn't bother checking in on his roomies knowing full well they we're sound asleep and wouldn't be up for another few hours giving him some time to himself. Phasing in and out of his room he headed into the bathroom to shower.

Standing under the warm gush of water, Danny stood there for a moment going over his thoughts. Tonight had been busy with 8 car jacking's, 17 drunk drivers, 24 breaking and enterings,31 armed robberies and he even helped the local police with a few raids, all happening within the span of the day and through the night. The past week had been over all busy and Danny felt worn out, sure his wounds healed every time he slept but the mental exhaustion was starting to catch up to him. He ran through a quick list of things he had to do today while washing his hair.

Ok. Things to do today:

First: Call Sam.

Second: Finish homework.

Third: Eat something. Something quick!

Forth: Go to class and meet Sam and Tuck afterwards

Fifth: Pick up work schedule for next week.

Sixth: Call Mom and Dad, maybe Jazz too.

Seventh: Go to other class.

Eighth: Check on Ghost Zone.

Ninth: Report to downtown Police station, go on Patrol of City.

Tenth: Start homework then Sleep…maybe.

He rinsed then shut off the shower grabbing a towel to dry off and change. Now in sweats and a t-shirt he went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, seeing nothing appealing he grabbed an orange juice carton and shook it to see if any was left, it was a quarter full so he down the rest from the carton and tossed it into the trash. In the room he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, he was planning to finish his homework that he started on yesterday before going on patrol so he had left them on the small coffee table they shared in front of the TV. He notice a can of soda was on top of some of his papers, removing it he saw it had left a ring on his papers; it had to have been Edgar! Crushing it like paper he tossed it over his should not caring where it landed hoping Edgar was the one to step on it. Shuffling through his work sheets and notes Danny tried his hardest to concentrate on the advanced chemistry but found that his eyes were getting heavier and heavier, getting frustrated with himself he placed his face into his hands and tried to rub the sleepiness away when that didn't work he decided to watch a little bit of TV to wake him up. Grabbing the remote he started flipping through the channels hoping to find something interesting. Morning talk shows, infomercials and cheesy soap operas were mostly on along with weather and news, he decided on the news. Settling into the couch he turned sideways and put his feet up. Feeling more at ease but not satisfied he sat up and grab one of the couches small pillows placing it behind his head for support, finally feeling comfortable Danny let his body relax, knowing he had a full day another full day ahead of him he just wanted to rest his eyes for a bit, he deserved that much didn't he?

No longer fighting the drowsiness Danny with remote in hand fell into a quick slumber leaving the TV to drone on and his homework unfinished, for now all he wanted and needed was some sleep.


End file.
